Spinoff: The Epic Adventures of Kitty and Keswick
Plot: Ever wondered what if Kitty and Keswick did the missions? Well wonder no more! In this new show, just imagine what trouble they'll get into. Episodes Ep. 1: Canoe Trip On the annual T.U.F.F. canoe race, Kitty gets her partner as Keswick instead of Dudley. But after winning first place, she soon discovers they make a pretty good team Ep. 2A: Movie Madness When Keswick takes Kitty to the movies, it gives her the inspiration to make her own. Ep. 2B: Dope-Re-Mi Kitty and Keswick start to make music. Snaptrap wants to join in. But when he's not accepted, he tries to... well... you get the chiz. Ep. 3A: Keswick Katswell A lost scrap of paper proves that Kitty and Keswick are cousins. Ep. 3B: KIL-R goes Krazy Kitty and Keswick accidentally overheat KILL-R. When he comes to, he remembers that he was made by Snaptrap and goes back to working at D.O.O.M. It's up to Kitty and Keswick to fix him before Dudley notices. Ep. 4A: Home On The Strange When Keswick feels homesick, Kitty tries to recreate his hometown. Ep. 4B: 9-BIT Kitty tries out Keswick's game helmets. Ep. 5A: Rock-A-Bye Birdie Kitty and Keswick take care of a baby bird. Ep. 5B: The Kindmeleon Keswick tries to make The Chameleon a goodie. But it secretly failed. So him and Kitty have to stop him. Ep. 6A: Keswick Souffle A La Flambe Keswick takes credit for Kitty's idea. Ep. 6B: A Flight To Forget Kitty and Keswick have to take an airplane to Las Vegas. Too bad Kitty's afraid of heights. Ep. 7A: A Fine How Do You Do When Keswick has to pay a fine, Kitty suggests a lemonade stand. Ep. 7B: A Job Well Dopey Kitty helps Keswick find a part-time job. Ep. 8A: An Epic Adventure: Part 1 Taken for a lost treasure, Kitty and Keswick are locked in a tomb. Ep.8B: An Epic Adventure: Part 2 Keswick starts to get cabin fever. Or should I say "tomb fever" Ep. 9A: An Epic Adventure: Part 3 Keswick and Kitty continue there quest after finding a secret passage. Ep. 9B: An Epic Adventure: Conclusion They finally find the treasure, now all they gotta do is find an exit. Ep. 10A: 3 Strikes And You're Out! Keswick takes Kitty to a baseball game. Ep. 10B: Elevator Catastrophe Kitty and Keswick get trapped in an elevator. Ep. 11A: Soup's Off T.U.F.F. has to eat in town today. But Kitty and Keswick get locked in a uni-gender bathroom. Ep. 11B: Stunt Cat Ignition Kitty stars as a stunt cat in a movie. Ep. 12: A Snappy New Year Snaptrap tries to ruin New Year's Day. Ep. 13A: Backyard Bash Kitty is shrunken down to the size of a toy. Ep. 13B: The pedal to the metal, the rubber to the road and the freak to the street. Keswick gets a new bike. Ep. 14A: Go Luck Yourself Keswick does not believe in Kitty's lucky claw. Ep. 14B: A Zillion To Zero Kitty receives a zillion dollar check. But Keswick has plans at the casino. Ep. 15A: Save The Keswicks Kitty and Keswick discover that keswicks birthplace is being bulldozed. Ep. 15B: What Does This Button Do? The tension is killing Kitty when Keswick tells her not to press a button. Ep. 16: The House Guest On Kitty's birthday, Keswick gets her an automatic walkies device. The cost was HUGE!!! So Keswick looks for a roommate happy enough to pay for the machine. Kitty gets worried that Keswick likes the guest more than her and runs away. Unaware she now has to save his life from an evil genius bank robber with an extra taste for evil. Will Kitty accept Keswick's apology? Or will she just end up living in a trashcan forever? Ep. 17A: You're Banded Keswick enters a music contest for bands. The only one he can trust is Kitty... and some other people. Ep. 17B: Dolly Dorks Kitty discovers Keswick's doll. Embarrassed, Keswick admits that he will blow it up at noon. Ep. 18A: Born to Be Mild! Keswick and Kitty have to save the town from a ferocious bicker gang. Ep. 19B: Help Wanted (To Get Rid Of) Kitty and Keswick hire some business men. Ep. 20A: Pirates of the Cat-ribbean Kitty and Keswick are taken by pirates. They are promised a share of the treasure if they dig it up. But more than the treasure, they want there freedom. Ep. 20B: On The Dork Again Kitty and Keswick have a road trip. Ep. 21: Song Singers Kitty and Keswick write a song. LYRICS Kitty (Speaking): Okay, Keswick. Drum us in. Keswick (Speaking): But I don't know how to. Kitty (Speaking): It's gonna be fine Keswick. Keswick (Speaking): Okay then, let's see uh... a 1, a 2, a 1, 2,3,4. Kitty: One fine day, in the valley. Something made me say "Golly Oh, Mighty" Keswick: What it was, I c-c-cannot say, I didn't have time to investig-g-g-gate. Kitty: It's was looking cool now, It looked pretty neat. What was that now? I'm pretty beat. Keswick: A UFO, Or a meteoroid. It scared out of me, the living light of d-d-d-days. Kitty: It all happened so fast. Together: It's a shame it wouldn't last. It's a blast! Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Wow, Whoa, What was that now? (What was that now?) Kitty (Speaking): Keswick, you're up again. Keswick (Speaking): I'm g-g-g-getting the hang of this... a 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4. Kitty: I ran over to the thing. It was covered all with bling. Keswick: Purple and G-G-G-Green covered its shape. But then a small thing tried t-t-to escape. Kitty: A little green man Saying "Greetings earthlings, My ship is down." So that was the thing. Keswick: "I need to refuel for a little, Where's the nearest gas station?" I answered "J-J-J-Just a mile." Kitty: Man, was I puzzled. Together: The thing got pretty guzzled. I was puzzled. Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Wow, Whoa, What was that now? (What was that now?) Kitty (Speaking): One last time, Keswick. Keswick (Speaking): Man, am I g-g-g-good at this. I can't believe I was worried before. I'm ashamed that this is the last time. Okay, okay. 1,2,3,4. Instrumental Solo Kitty: Then one of the things flew. Together: It made me say boo-hoo. Come back soon. Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? Wow, Whoa, What was that now? (Repeats until music fades away) Characters *Kitty Katswell: At first, Kitty had no trust in Keswick. But they won, all because he had to get his retainer. Kitty now believes that they could get in even more wacko adventures. *Keswick: Due to his retainer neediness, he and Kitty won. Following Kitty, he also believes about in the new adventures. *Dudley Puppy: You didn't think I'd forget Dudley, would you? *The Chief: The hard bitten flea also appears. *KIL-R: Whether it's WALL-E, JOHNNY-5, or R.O.B., this robot stands out of the rest. Not only is he the kindest, sweetest and happiest robot ever, he is also the number one predator. Transcripts *Ep. 1 *Ep. 2A *Ep. 2B *Ep. 3A *Ep. 3B *Ep. 4A *Ep. 4B *Ep. 5A *Ep. 5B *Ep. 6A *Ep. 6B *Ep. 7A *Ep. 7B *Ep. 8A *Ep. 8B *Ep. 9A *Ep. 9B *Ep. 10A *Ep. 10B *Ep. 11A *Ep. 11B *Ep. 12 *Ep. 13A *Ep. 13B Running Gags Series Running Gags: *Kitty and Keswick doing a secret handshake after telling a joke. It starts with them slapping their palms together twice, then they fist smack each other then wiggle fingers and saying "wiggle, wiggle!" Trivia *Kitty is shown a little less mature in this show. *The theme song is actually a real song. It is entitled "Collision of Words" THE LYRICS (In the Kitty and Keswick version, The song is cut in theme song) Kitty: At the first sign of morning light ol' glory's in the sky Keswick: Across the pond, it's afternoon, and the Union Jack flies high Kitty: We're on our first cup of coffee Keswick: We're on our third cup of tea Together: And we can't pretend to live on different planets, you and me In this collision of worlds Kitty:Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore Together: In this collision of worlds Keswick: Oh, you can't sit this out no more Kitty: Yeah, you're a good ol' boy Keswick: Well, you're a decent bloke Kitty: I say it's irony Keswick: I say it's a joke Together: When I look around, now I can see We ain't so different, you and me Together: Collision of worlds Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore In this collision of worlds No, you can't sit this out no more It's a collision of worlds It's too late and you can't stop it now Collision of worlds Find you a place and watch it now Easter Eggs *There are a couple of references to some of past Nicktoons. In The Kindmeleon, while The Chameleon is destroying the earth, after Kitty and Keswick avoid the wreckage, Kitty turns to the viewers and says "Apocalypse Day, is a very dangerous day!". This is a reference to Rocko's Modern Life. Quotes 1 2A 2B 3A 3B 4A 4B 5A 5B 6A *Kitty: "They have steamed pudding now?" 6B 7A 7B Post Opinions Here Something that you wanted not on the show? Post your ideas here. Just make sure you leave your name. Promotional Song This song was used to represent the Kitty and Keswick marathon. The marathon was called The Epic Marathon. The following song is called Kitty and Keswick Epic song. The song has popular lines from the show audio edited to sound as if the characters sung. Lyrics: *Keswick: (hums, then beatboxes) *Kitty: "Nice!" (echos) *Dudley: "KESWICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" *Kitty: "Throw our dreams..." (echos) *Keswick: "Kitty-don't-press-that-bu-bu-bu-but-buuuuuuuuuuu..." *Kitty: (Talking) "They have steamed pudding now?" *K&K: "What was that now?" Category:Fan fiction